


Shall We?

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Special, M/M, Ten is just being Ten, johnten, rough, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten acted weird and forgot Johnny's birthday. Johnny's reaction wasn't that pleasant.





	Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> ㅡ warning: it's badly written ㅡ

The night was still young yet the moon shines so brightly from above, it's light passing by the glass windows of the building, accentuating Ten's sharp features. His office is isolated from the others as he is the secretary of the CEO, they owned the whole 10th floor of the building. His table is full of documents waiting to be taken care of and be signed by the man on the adjacent room.

 

He shot Johnny, the young CEO, a glanceㅡ only a glass wall separating the two men. What Ten didn't expect was that his boss was already staring at him, ebony orbs met caramel. There was a familiar glint on his boss' eyes, dazing and inviting. With a blush threatening to creep on his cheeks, Ten turned away and tried to focus on his work instead. He checked his wristwatch and saw that's it's already 8 o'clock in the evening, time for him to leave.

 

Heaving a deep breath, the Thai stood up and walked to the pantry. He felt Johnny's gaze trail him and it gave him the shivers, yet he stop himself from looking back and just sauntered to his destination. He quickly opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of cold water. The whole floor was air-conditioned yet he felt hot. Loosening his tie a bit, he put the bottle away and was about to go back, but stopped on his tracks when he saw Johnny casually leaning his back by the door frame.

 

The man's gazes surely making his heart race even if the CEO is doing particularly nothing. The secretary cleared his drying throat and bravely faced Johnny. "Sir, do you need anything?"

 

"You seem to be quite antsy today, Ten. Is there anything to be nervous about? And. Why are you avoiding me?," he queried with his authoritative voice, making the younger step back. Noticing the movement, Johnny's lips formed a sly smirk and he slowly approached Ten; his eyes piercing through the others.

 

Ten swallowed his saliva, feeling rolls of sweat made their way to his cheek despite the cold. "W-what are you talking about? There's no reason for me to avoid you, Sir. I merely stayed on my office to attend the paperworks that need to be submitted soon. I complied on every command you told me as well, Sir."

 

Johnny stopped right in front of his secretary, towering him because of their quite big height difference. He cupped Ten's chin with his fingers as to make the latter meet his eyes. He felt how the smaller tensed with his sudden action and it amused him. "Who are you trying to fool, Ten? You barely entered my office unless I call on you, which is not normal for you to do so. You avoid my gazes and now, you're stepping away for me. Why are you shaking? Because you know I don't like liars?"

 

The Thai bit his lip, wanting to look down but Johnny won't allow him. He felt so nervous especially with the tension building up, the atmosphere getting heavier. "Johnㅡ, I mean. Sir. I really am not trying to stay away from you. You're my boss, why would I do that? It just happened that work became so hectic and I had to fix eveㅡ"

 

"Stop blabbering. Stop making excuses. It's not so you," the CEO cut off whatever Ten was trying to say, his teeth gritting in annoyance. He scoffed and backed away, watching at how the other looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Look. You know it's my birthday today and you're acting like this."

 

Ten's eyes widened, suddenly looking up at Johnny with a shocked face. "I-It's your birthday today..? Iㅡ I.."

 

Johnny's face hardened at the reaction Ten gave him. "You forgot my birthday," he muttered bitterly with a disbelieving smile forming on his lips. "Really, Ten? You're fucking serious?"

 

"J-Johnny.. It's just that.. things were busy and it kinda slipped my mind. I c-can make it up to you! I s-swear I'llㅡ"

 

This time, the young CEO crashed his lips agaist Ten's soft ones which shocked the latter. It was a sudden attack and it wasn't a gentle kiss, not at all. It was like Johnny poured his disappointment, annoyance, dismay, and everything into that kiss. The older even bit hard on Ten's lower lip, almost making it bleed that the latter groaned. Johnny's hand found Ten's wrists and he pushed him against the wall, trapping the smaller from escaping.

 

Ten can feel the pain from Johnny's tight grip, and the impact of his back on the wall when he was pushed. He's scared, he knows his boss can be a monster at times but this is different. The CEO was clearly dominating him, tongue licking his swollen lips 'til he felt his one hand being freed. But in exchange, Johnny's fingers trailed above his sensitive nipplesㅡ pinching them hard that it made him moan with the sensation. It hurts but it sparked a fire within Ten.

 

Taking advantage, the CEO entered his tongue to Ten's mouth, tasting every part of it. Sliding the pink flesh on the smaller's own and playing with it. His free hand continued teasing Ten's now perking up nipples, he knows that the younger is so weak with this. Proving it is how Ten arches his back with the pleasure rushing in his veins, louder whines and whimpers coming out from his mouth which Johnny swallows as he won't stop kissing the smaller. The Thai's knees are getting wobbly and he can't support himself to even stand straight if not for Johnny. The older made the situation worse for his secretary as he placed one leg between Ten, slowly grinding it to touch the latter's private part.

 

Ten's brain was clouded, inch by inch drowning in ecstasy that Johnny's making him feel. His head fell against the latter's chest and he smelled his boss' intoxicating perfume, so manly and sexy. The room is getting colder yet his body is flaming with want and passion, and finally, he responded to Johnny's painful kiss. He turned it into a slow and passionate one, as if telling the older how sorry he is for forgetting a special occasion. Which he actually didn't.

 

Feeling that Johnny somehow calmed down and as he also needed to breathe, Ten pulled away; panting and catching his breath. He's aware that he probably looked wrecked but he looked up at Johnny and met his ebony eyes. "I'm sorry, Johnny."

 

"I still hate you for it, Ten," the stubborn CEO growled, letting go fully of his secretary and sitting on the table instead. "I expected alot and was looking forward so much to this day. You disappointed me so bad. How can I evenㅡ"

 

It was Ten's turn to not let the other finish his sentence, putting his index finger against Johnny's lips to silence him. He then opened the refrigerator again and from the bottom part, he pulled out a box of cake. He quickly put a candle on top of it and reached the lighter from his pocket, lighting it up.

 

Johnny's face showed confusion, an eyebrow raising as his forehead creased. "W-what..? I thought.."

 

"Happy birthday, Johnny. You really think I'll forget my love's birthday? That's ridiculous," he stated casually, laughing at his boyfriend's reaction. "Cmon, don't go speechless there. Say something."

 

The CEO grabbed the box and put it aside so he could hold Ten on both his shoulders. "What the fuck were you thinking? I got mad for nothing? I hurt you for nothing? What was that shitty acting all about, Ten?!"

 

"Just wanna rile you up. You know I like it when you get rough on me. Now, let us continue what we were doing earlier, shall we? I am your gift for tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Johnny!


End file.
